Love: A Strawberry Panic Tale
by kannax3
Summary: This is a story based on Strawberry Panic between Shizuma and Nagisa. Both of them are the Etoiles. I got this idea from reading other peoples stories which were just awesome. The story takes place in Shizuma s dorm room. Please tell me what you guys think,and if possible new ideas for the continuing chapters. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Love: A Strawberry Panic Tale**

By: kannax3

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I wish Shizuma was home already, or rather I be with her at her to her meeting at her new school she was to apply to" Nagisa was starting to undress and take a bath to cool off from the meeting with the 3 schools. Nagisa also thought about what Shizuma said to her. "Ill call you at 6'ock" and it has already been 2hrs later and she still hasn`t called. Nagisa then went into the bath and just laid there. "Being the Etoile is so exhausting" Nagisa thought. Though the only thing on Nagisa`s mind was Shizuma and where she was. Then Nagisa heard the door to the dorm open and Nagisa knew exactly who it was, Shizuma. Shizuma was panting so heavily she fell to the floor. Nagisa then said to Shizuma _"YOU'RE A LIAR SHIZUMA" _"Gomenasi Nagisa, there was this issue I had to take care of at the school" "Get in here" Shizuma walked over to the bathtub and said "How `bout you undress me?" Although when Nagisa complied with her lovers request she first slapped her for making her wait so long._ "THE 3__RD__ TIME SHIZUMA!" _Then Nagisa started to take off Shizuma`s clothing and smirked when she found out she wasn't wearing any undergarments. Once Nagisa was done unwinding and Shizuma in the bath Shizuma corned Nagisa in a corner and went for the first kiss. "I`ll make it up to you" "You better and it has to be good" Nagisa said. "Oh don't worry it will be" "Lets get started shall we?" Before Nagisa could respond Shizuma gave Nagisa a passionate kiss on the lips. While keeping her lover distracted Shizuma started to touch all around Nagisa`s body which caused her to moan. Shizuma then lifted her up and out of the bathroom to her bed which was covered in a red velvet sheet and laid Nagisa down on it. Then she started to kiss Nagisa weak spot on her neck which caused Nagisa to moan. "Now we can get stated" Shizuma then said. She resumed by massaging Nagisa`s left breast while sucking on the right. Then after a while she switched and massaged the right and sucking on the left. Nagisa just started to blush started to massage both her breasts and sucking them as then moved to Nagisa neck and started to kiss place she decided to kiss was a weak spot for her lover and that just made it more a while Shizuma started to nibble on Nagisa`s ear and Nagisa continued to moan. Shizuma then starts to lick her neck while more and louder moans left Nagisa. While Shizuma was repaying Nagisa for being so late Nagisa notices something about the the door to Shizuma`s room. "SHIZUMA!" Shizuma looked up to see what was bothering her lover. "Your door..." Nagisa says with a blush. Shizuma turns to see that she had forgotten to close the door when she came home. She then gets up to close the door to make Nagisa feel relaxed. After she returned Shizuma planted fiery kissses from her stomach to her womanhood. Shizuma them collapsed to the bed catching her breath."Well Shizuma, that`s it?" "Relax I need to stop once in a while you know?" She then returned with a kiss on Nagisa`s lips and massaging both of her breasts as well. Shizuma knew what she was doing was going to distract Nagisa so she slipped her right hand down her body and touch the outside of her opening. Then she started to massage the insides of it and that caused the red haired girl to moan. Shizuma keept on doing this until Nagisa reached her limits. As Nagisa recovered from her orgasm She sat up in the bed. "Want water?" "Yea alright" Shizuma went to go get the water when she returned she asked "Shizuma?" Nagisa then saw Shizuma walk over and kiss her, as well as providing the water that she had asked for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Shizuma felt the cold winter air come in from the window. "Morning already?" She was getting ready for today`s task as being the Etoile once again. She also realized that this was her final year as Etoile. Because she was going to graduate in the spring. She wondered what was she to do. She turned over and looked at her sleeping Nagisa and smiled. Then she walked over and kissed her gently on the forehead and then she disappeared into the bathroom to take a quick shower before they left for school. As she was showering Nagisa then awoke to the chilly winter air. As she started to get dressed she saw Shizuma walk out of the bathroom. "Ohiyo Nagisa-chan" "Ohiyo" and Nagisa walked over and kissed her lover. As they were headed out of Shizuma room and headed for the dinning hall they were greeted by fellow students. "Ohiyo gozaimas Etoile-sama" Shizuma and Nagisa responded back

"OHIYO GOZIMAS" Once they reached the dinning hall it was time to perform their duties as Etoile. They both went and said a prayer and others followed they were done they went and had their breakfast. And they headed off to class. "I`ll see you at lunch Nagisa" Shizuma said. Nagisa just nodded her head. As she went to her classes for the day she was thinking back to last night. Next thing she knows shes walking the halls of and headed for the luchroom where she was to meet Shizuma. "Etoile-sama" a voice said. Nagisa turned around to see it was Chiyo-chan. "Yes?" Nagisa responded. "President is looking for you and.." "I see arrigoto" As Nagisa went into the cafe to look for Shizuma she found her at their booth drinking a cup of coffee. "Nagisa?"

"What`s wrong,you dont look so happy" "Miyuki wants to see us" "I see" "Shall we go Nagisa?" "What do you mean shall we go?!" "Because it seems like you don`t want to Nagisa" Nagisa said I kinda don`t cause today`s..." Shizuma knew what day it was and she did feel bad for Nagisa. "C`on, lets see what she wants and then we just spend the rest of the day together. "But I still have a couple more classes to attend. Once they reached the office and knocked. "Come in" When Shizuma and Nagisa walked in they saw the presidents of the 3 schools. Minamaoto Chikaru from , Tomori Shion of and Rokujo Miyuki of . "Well hello Etoile-sama. "What is this meeting about?" "As all of you know this spring we are to graduate from the school. "Everyone?" Chikaru said. "You know what I meam Chikaru, Miyuki said. "We are in a bit of a problem" Shion said. "Because you

Shizuma is to graduate this spring and that only leaves Nagisa as the Etoile until next year. "I understand" Shizuma said. Nagisa then remembered what Shizuma said the day they became Etoile. "Nagisa you still have 3 years as Etoile where I only have 2 left. I know this is going to be challenging for you to face. Nagisa then said "So what have you guys decided?" Once Shizuma graduates its going to be you as Etoile and you still have one more year to go. Either we have you give up your position as Etoile and we have another election or you just deal with being Etoile for one more year without Shizuma. "Isn`t there any way Shizuma can stay that one year?" and Nagisa ran out the door. "Nagisa" Shizuma turned around back to the council. "Well I want to hear a response to what she said. "I have to ask the person in charge Shizuma. "I thought you might say that" Chikaru said. There was a knock on the door and the head came in."You called to see me" As the student body were discussing to the head

Shizuma was trying to make a pack with them. "I understand her situation and I won`t mind her staying but what is she to do here? She has to go to... "The truth is I am still having issues with my new school and I still don`t know if I`m accepted yet. Meanwhile Nagisa ran back to Shizuma`s dorm but along the way she bumped into Tamao. She didn`t bother to ask what was wrong,she just stayed with her best friend and comforted her. Soon Shizuma and Miyuki found Nagisa and told her that Shizuma was able to stay for the next year even though she is to graduate. Nagisa said "But what are you to do the next year?" "Don`t worry we`ll figure it out. As Nagisa and Shizuma went back to the dorm. Shizuma said she will treat her to a special birthday present. Nagisa saw the look in her eye and knew what what to happen. Shizuma then started kissing Nagisa. Nagisa returned with one and then all of a sudden Nagisa fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa then awoke in the infirmary of . "What happened to me?" Nagisa thought. As she looked around to see where she was she saw a sleeping Shizuma next to her in the bed. "Shizuma?" Nagisa said. Shizuma awoke and said "How are you?" "Better,but what happened to me?" Shizuma just stared into Nagisa`s eyes and Nagisa knew why she passed out. "Nagisa I told you to not overwork yourself didn`t I?" "Gomenasi" "C`on lets get back to my dorm I have to still treat you to your birthday present don`t I?" "But it`s not my birthday anymore you know?" Shizuma just remained silent . "Call it a late birthday present.

As Nagisa was starting to get up Shizuma told her to stop. Nagisa looked at Shizuma and said "Whats wrong?" Then she saw Shizuma get on her knees and says "Get on Nagisa" Nagisa blushed and got onto Shizuma`s back. As they left the infrimary people were looking at the Etoile`s. Nagisa just blushed red. One of the students went up to them and asked if Etoile-sama was alright. Shizuma sama responded "She fine,please excuse us" and they left to Shizuma`s dorm. Once there Nagisa saw how comforting it was. SJe saw the massage table and asked what was it doing here. "You should know what a massage table is for don`t you?"

Nagisa started to turn redder. Shizuma went into the bath to change and when she went Nagisa was told to get undressed and lay on the massage table. Once Shizuma was done and out of the bath she saw Nagisa ready on the table. Shizuma put some lotion onto her hands and started to massage Nagisa`s upperback. A light moan escaped her lover`s mouth. After a while Shizuma started to move down to her lower back. Nagisa flinched. "How do you feel?" "Alot better now" Shizuma then was massaging both of Nagisa legs, well that was until Shizuma snuck her hand inbetween Nagisa`s legs and started to massage her opening. As surprised as Nagisa was she was feeling really relaxed. Then the massaging stopped.

Shizuma stuck her finger in and started to thrust."Harder" Nagisa said. Shizuma went with Nagisa`s request went harder and deeper. After a while she finally let go and let Nagisa recover from the orgasm. "You can turn over now"Once Nagisa was on her back Shizuma resumed by giving her fiery kisses from her soft spot on her neck all the way down to her `s moans were music to Shizuma`s ears. "Hearing you I will hope you are enjoying this. "Mhmm" Then Shizuma planted a kiss on her lovers womanhood causing her to moan louder then then went back to massaging Nagisa`s breasts as well as sucking on them. Shizuma went and gave a kiss on Nagisa`s lips and while they were kissing Shizuma went and stuck her finger again into Nagisa and started to thrust,Shizuma heard her lovers moans and then let go once again. "Well how do you feel my love?" Nagisa just smiled at Shizuma.


End file.
